Who are you? I know you
by You Left Me At The Altar
Summary: David survived the reversed beartrap. Adam the bathroom. Lawrence thinks David isn't real. Jealousy or a fact?  / DAVID X ADAM ? LAWRENCE X ADAM / SAW 0.5 and I. / RAPE, TORTURE, SEX, INC. HINTS possbible!


**RE-EDIT (Horrible grammar and so on, remember).  
Hope my "fans" were patient. This was my first story here. Still one of my most popular.**

* * *

But the dream hadn't been _all_ bad, had it? Was it a dream?

The cute brunette boy Adam had met.

He didn't know where he'd come from, he just turned around and there he was, leaning against a wall and avoiding eye contact.

Adam looked him up and down—he had an average build. He wore an old pair of blue jeans, a light blue button-down shirt.

All things considered, he was pretty ordinary until you got to his face.

His nose was a little on the large side, but he had the kind of face where a big nose was flattering.

Sculpted cheekbones and pale skin. Longish, dark brown unkempt hair. Pretty boy.

What was his name again?

"David," he sighed.

He approached him, took him by his shoulders, and turned him around, forcing him to face him.

Adam did the "helpless little boy" act where he needed the "big strong man" to rescue him.

He felt David up as he ran his hands from his shoulders to his chest and back again—he wasn't muscular, but he could tell that he was nice and firm under that shirt.

The poor guy just stared, dumbstruck. He looked surprised, but not offended. At this point, he noticed what beautiful eyes he had—they were wide and greenish gray.

Adam stared deeply into his eyes as he offered him a special favour if he helped him, punctuating it by running his finger over his lips.

His lower lip quivered in response. He had a lovely mouth, and he was tempted to kiss him, but decided to save it for later.

He set down and waited.

Adam reflected on everything that had happened so far, glossing over the unpleasant parts. David was amazing with the way he fought off Jigsaw to protect him.

Sweet David—strong, handsome, and pure as the driven snow.

Just thinking about him made him tingle all over. Adam stroked along the length of the microphone absentmindedly with his finger.

He'd come through the door and Adam would greet him by pulling him close and finally kissing him passionately—his lips would feel warm and soft, in contrast to his rough cheeks—as he ran his fingers furiously through his thick hair.

He would likely protest at first: "this is wrong", but he'd soon give in because he secretly wanted to—underneath that shy, quiet exterior was a wild animal longing to be let out of its cage.

Adam chewed on his lip, anxiously, as he imagined him becoming aroused—breathing hard and moaning, tipping his head back, his body tense.

Then, he'd kneel in front of him, unzip his jeans, and … finish him off.

He let out a shuddering sigh as he imagined David quivering with ecstasy.

Finally, the door began to open.

Nearly startled out of his little fantasy, Adam smiled and leaned seductively against the desk. But soon his smile faded and was replaced by a look of horror.

It wasn't David at the door, but the other man he'd seen before. The one with the dirty-blondish hair and penetrating blue eyes.

Adam screamed. His terror was so great that he should have woken up from this nightmare as soon as he saw him smiling, or at least when he entered and quickly cornered him in the small room.

He didn't wake up when he flashed a switchblade before his eyes.

He didn't wake up when he started stabbing him in the chest and stomach and he felt the warm wet blood pour down his body.

He didn't wake up when he fell to the floor in agony.

He didn't wake up when he carved numbers into his left breast.

But he did pass out.

"Are you okay?" It was David's sweet voice he heard as he carefully lifted him into his arms.

He had become cold, but he felt pleasantly warm against him as he propped Adam up in his lap and held his hand.

"It's just … a dream … right?" Adam said, barely able to get the words out.

He looked into David's eyes again and saw that they were welling up with tears.

He was so sweet—was he real?

Adam reached up and put his blood-streaked hand on his cheek.

David squeezed his hand tighter.

Adam convulsed as even breathing became difficult and painful.

"I … I feel like I'm dying …"

* * *

**WTH? Review to find out what happens next. :)**


End file.
